


All in Due Time

by Swanyu_Tales



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: Javier watches an exhibition performance of Yuzuru's to cheer himself up, but manages to lose himself deep in thought.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	All in Due Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/gifts).

> Happy birthday to the lovely Estriel! This may be short, but my love for you and your works is boundless! I hope you enjoy this, and have had an awesome birthday. Also, thank you to K1mHeechu1 for helping me make sure this wasn't a complete disaster.

A graceful form clad in soft shades of pink paired with a harsh contrast of black glided across the ice. The man brought himself down to the cold surface in a hydroblade and let his lips trace along it before rising to continue his program. He brought a sense of peace and hope with his ethereal beauty and quality of performance. Before the viewer knew it, the video was over, a momentary darkness followed by suggestions for what to watch next filled the screen

As Javier hit replay and watched the video again, he found himself smiling softly and humming along to the tune of Haru yo Koi. Things would be okay, eventually. Tough situations would come up, but they would come to an end as well. Yuzuru showed him that spring would come again and that things would be alright, even when they weren't together. He only hoped that he could bring a similar sense of peace to Yuzuru.

While he hummed along to the familiar tune and thought, he became aware of movement by him. He was only shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a small voice from beside him.

"Javi?"

He jumped in surprise before scooping up his phone to respond, taking a moment to note his cat purring at him from right next to where his phone had sat. The cat had likely stepped on his phone to get there and hit the accept call button.

"Oh hi, Yuzu! How are you?" He smiled, of course he would call just now.

"I am good, just miss you. I know I will see you again for ice shows probably, but I miss anyway." His voice cracked a bit at the end.

"Yuzu... Cariño... I miss you too. We'll see each other soon. I was just thinking, you taught me that spring will always come again. I want you to know that you are my spring, you are what I am waiting for. I love you, and I know we will meet again soon."

They were the spring that the other was waiting for, and they would come back to each other eventually, all in due time


End file.
